


Redemption is in the Eye of the Bee Holder

by RandyQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bee Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Chloé woke up the morning after becoming Miracle Queen with a lot of regrets. She is now dead set on being kind to others and to right her wrongs by apologizing
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Background Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	Redemption is in the Eye of the Bee Holder

**Author's Note:**

> The writers did nothing with her redemption so I decided to do something. I wanted to give her something that felt real and to solve a little problem within the universe.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

Chloé woke up in her bed. She had the worst headache she’s ever had. Putting a hand to her head, she realized that she couldn’t feel the Bee miraculous.

She shot up, her blanket falling to her waist. She couldn’t remember what happened yesterday. With shaking hands, she picked her phone up only for it to be dead.

She cursed and put her phone on charge. Instead of her phone, she stood up and rushed to her computer. 

The Ladyblog was up in a matter of moments. Chole frantically went to the earliest post. Her heart stopped when she saw what happened. 

Queen Wasp made a comeback.

She did it. She had actually sided with Hawkmoth. In her lowest moment, she _chose_ to side with a terrorist. All because of a promise that she had believed.

Chloé, with her jaw quivering, looked to the comments.

_RandoCit123: Did she really side with the villain? She should be locked up!!11!!_

_AnotherRando321 replied: She could have had no choice_

_RandoCit123 replied: Do you really believe that Chloé Bourgeois would have to have some outside force to join him? Everyone knows that she’s a stuck-up who believes that she deserves a miraculous and keeps getting mad at LB when she doesn’t get it_

_ConcernedMom replied: She’s a child that Hawkmoth manipulated. A 14-year-old who was promised something by a grown man who uses negative emotions to attack two superheroes who are most likely the same age as her._

_RandoCit123: I still stand by my point. She is a bratty teenager who doesn’t deserve it_

Nothing could stop the tears. RandoCit123 was right. She didn’t deserve the Bee miraculous with what she did. 

Chole pulled a notebook from her bag that was next to her desk. She needed to make herself better. She grabbed a pen and flipped to an empty page and put her pen to the paper.

_How to be nice:_

_Bettering myself_

_How to Become a Better Person_

She underlined the title too many times. The page ripped with the force of the lines. Her hands pushed into her face harshly as she began to sob violently.

Time seemed to be slow and fast at the same time. She couldn’t tell how long she sat there crying. As her tears slowed, she took a deep, shuttering breath and went back to her notebook. She tore out the page and began on a new page.

_How to Become a Better Person_

_-Apologize to Sabrina_

_-Thank her too_

_-?_

At the moment, that was all she could get down. It was a work in progress. She took in another breath and went to her bed to pick her phone up. A few moments later, it powered on and her thumb hovered over her messages with Sabrina. Would she even want to talk with Chloé?

Chole set her shoulders and tapped on it anyway. She paused when she went to type her message. What should she say? Should she call?

Calling would probably be better. She put the phone to her ear. As soon as it began to ring, she ended the call.

She couldn’t call. If she did, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't start crying again. She didn't want to do that over the phone.

**To Sabrina**

Can you come over when you have the chance?

There, that was nice. She stared at the phone, waiting for an answer. Her phone showed that Sabrina was typing, deleting the message, and typing again. Chole couldn't blame her. Finally, she answered. 

**From Sabrina**

I can come over in an hour

That was all it said; straight to the point. It was better than Chloé was expecting. She was expecting Sabrina to say no.

She put her phone down and laid down on her bed. All she needed was to wait an hour and she could begin her goal.

She woke up to a knock on her door. It took her a moment to stand up and go to her door. She opened it to see the butler with Sabrina behind him.

"Thank you," she said to him quietly.

A look of shock flashed on his face before it schooled into the usual blank stare. Sabrina's shock stayed.

Sabrina shuffled in. She looked apprehensive and was keeping herself small.

Chloé lead her to the seating area. She needed to sit for this. If she didn’t she feared that she might collapse. It was quiet for a few moments as she tried to get her thoughts together.

“I asked you here to say something I should have said a long time ago,” Chole began, picking at the hem of her shirt. 

Sabrina shrank in her seat, seeming to brace herself.

Chole looked down at her hands instead. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for treating you terribly. I’ve been a bad friend and an even worse person. There is no excuse for treating you as I did. I’ve used you to do my work and so much more, and I’m sorry for reducing you to that.”

Sabrina looked floored from Chole’s peripheral. Chole straightened up and looked Sabrina in her eyes, knowing that she looked like a mess. “I know that I’ve done bad things and I’m trying to fix that now.”

“I-” Sabrina cut off.

“You don’t have to forgive me or continue being my friend,” Chloé said. “I won’t hold it against you if you do, I just need to apologize.”

Sabrina looked conflicted. “I’m going to need time to think about this.”

“Yeah, take your time.”

“Did you want to do it?” Sabrina asked.

Chloé bit her lip hard. “I was angry. He offered to give me what I wanted, and I hopped on the chance to take it. My anger ruled me yesterday and I regret letting myself fall for his words.”

Sabrina nodded. “I’ve got to get going.” She stood up and left, leaving Chole in her spot. 

With a nod to herself, Chloé grabbed her school bag and the notebook and went to her bed. She had homework to do.

An hour and a half later, she had no clue what she was doing. She finished literature easily and was now on math. Why hadn’t she paid attention in class?

She couldn’t ask Sabrina. She wouldn’t ask Sabrina for help. It would be taking back what she had told her.

Chloé looked at her phone. There _was_ one person she could call who might help. She grabbed her phone and sent the message. For now, she would continue to try to do her homework and wait and see if he would come over.

Once again, a knock startled her. She took a quick look over her work and pursed her lips at the two questions she had done.

Another knock had her getting up to open the door. Jean-Pierre was there again, this time with someone else behind him.

“Thank you, Jean-Pierre,” Chloé said. “You may continue your duties, I won’t be asking for you again today.”

Jean-Pierre’s shock was not hidden this time. Perhaps it was because she had called him by the right name this time “Yes, Mlle. Bourgeois.”

Adrien smiled at her as the butler left. “That’s new.”

“Uh, yeah,” Chloé nodded. “I’ve been working on that.”

“Really? I’m glad,” Adrien said. “What did you need me for?”

That’s right, she didn’t say why she wanted him to cover. “Could you help me with the math homework?”

“Yeah, I can help you,” Adrien said, walking in when Chloé motioned for him to do so. “Doesn’t Sabrina usually help you?”

“She did, but, uh, we’re taking a break on our ‘friendship.’” Chloé hugged herself. “I wouldn’t blame her if she officially ended it.”

Adrien looked at her sympathetically. “Are you okay?”

“Not in the slightest,” she admitted. “Yesterday, my anger got the best of me, and I made the biggest mistake ever. I’m surprised that you and Sabrina came over.”

“Hawkmoth manipulated you, Chlo.” Adrien sat down on the couch.

Chloé went to her bed to collect her homework. “Can we not talk about this right now? I’m not ready for another breakdown.”

“Yeah, so what got you stuck?” Adrien smoothly changed the subject. Chloé was forever grateful that they were friends. Adrien never broke her boundaries. 

“Before that, uh,” Chloé said, realizing something, “I’m sorry that I’ve pushed myself on you. I should have never done that.”

Adrien quickly stood up and pulled Chloé into a hug. “I know why you do it. It’s kinda why I don’t say anything about it.”

“Huh?” she asked. She had sunk into the hug, her face buried in his neck.

“I might have looked up something that I’ve been feeling and it’s common in people in situations like us,” Adrien gripped her a little tighter, something Chloé wasn’t complaining about. “It’s, uh, called touch-starvation.”

“That’s a thing?” she asked, pulling back. Is that what it was called?

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, people who have little to no contact with humans get starved for touch apparently.”

“Oh,” Chloé said. What could someone say about it other than a surprised “oh?” 

“If you ever need a hug or even a cuddle session, you can come to me” he offered.

Chloé smiled at him. “Can we do that instead of the homework?” 

“Wanna watch _Gossip Girl_ too?”

“Of course!”

Adrien ended up staying the night, so they had turned it into a spa night. Face masks, manicures, and food made by the head chef were provided by room service. They spent the night throwing popcorn at the screen of the tv from where they cuddled on the couch they had moved. 

They had woken up early and in a tired haze, managed to finish Chloé’s homework before Adrien had to go to a photoshoot. She was glad that it was Sunday so she didn’t have to deal with school quite yet.

With nothing to do, she went back to her list. She wrote down a few more things.

_How to Become a Better Person_

_-Apologize to Sabrina_

_-Thank her too_

_-_ _?_ _Apologize to Marinette_

_-Compliment her_

_\- Don’t be condescending_

_\- Call Jean-Pierre by his name ALL the time_

_\- Stop calling Daddy to_ _fix everything_ _get my way_

_-Apologize to Ladybug_

_-Have her apologize to Pollen too_

So far, she had done one thing on her list, excluding Adrien who she apologized to spontaneously (not that he didn’t deserve it). Tomorrow, at school, she’ll pull Marientee off to the side and speak with her before class. Provided that she didn’t show up late as always.

Chloé knows that Marinette wouldn’t forgive her. She made the girl’s life a living hell since they were kids. There was no reason for it. 

“Chloé, my little princess, are you in there?” her father asked from the other side of her door.

She cleared her desk and turned to the door. “You can come in, Daddy.”

André walked into her room. “I came by to check on you. Some of the staff thought you were sick. Do you need to have a doctor come by?”

“No, I don’t,” Chloé said. “I’ve been thinking of things.”

“Oh,” André blinked. “Well then, if you change your mind, she will be here as soon as possible.”

She nodded as he left the room in a hurry. He probably had to do paperwork for the hotel or a meeting as the mayor. 

Screams sounded from outside her window. She ran to her balcony and could make out the silhouettes of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and an Akuma in the distance. 

Habit had her dash to the spotlight to turn it on. Abruptly, she froze. Ladybug had made it clear that she wouldn’t be Queen Bee again.

With a new plan in mind, she ran back inside to her walk-in closet and hid. When she believed she deserved the Bee miraculous, she stood for hours by the spotlight, waiting for Ladybug to realize that Queen Bee was needed.

Now, she knew that Ladybug would never choose her again. It had taken this long, _months_ , for her to realize it. 

Chloé wiped the tears off her face angrily. She didn’t want to cry over this anymore. Her eyes hurt from all the crying, she felt tired, and she desperately needed a drink. 

She stood up and walked to her kitchenette. She grabbed a cup to fill up with water. Her hand was on the faucet when her windows and glass in her hand exploded.

With a screech, she ducked down. Without a Miraculous, she was more likely to get hurt. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had landed inside of her room. They had been blown in by the Akuma if she was correct.

Chloé looked over her couch. The Akuma was dressed in an absolutely ugly clash of blue, yellow, and neon pink. Their hair was a mess as was their makeup.

“What a mood,” she muttered to herself quietly. The last thing she needed was attention drawn to her.

The Akuma jumped into her room. Now Chloé had a fight happening right in front of her. Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm. A spatula fell into Ladybug’s hands.

It always astounded Chloé to see how Ladybug would use the Lucky Charm and this time was no different. Chat had taken the spatula, snuck behind the Akuma and hit them upside the head with it. Ladybug then used Chat’s belt to tie the Akumas hands to their sides, pulled a bracelet off. Broke it, and purified the butterfly that flew out.

The victim sat on the floor as Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a fist bump. Chat had apparently used Cataclysm earlier because he bounded away first. Ladybug said a few words and then left too.

The girl on the ground burst into tears. Chloé, wanting to avoid her being re-akumatized, vaulted over the couch. She walked slowly to the girl.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked.

The girl’s head snapped up. “I’m so sorry, I’ll leave.”

“To be honest, you’re in no condition to leave,” Chloé said gently. “Do you want to talk about what happened before this?”

Perhaps the girl trusted her because of Chloé’s similar state of sweatpants and red eyes, or even something else, but she nodded. “I was auditioning for my dream role and the director said my voice was too shrill. I’ve trained for years and they said no. I ran out of the auditorium and broke down,” the girl sniffled.

Chloé was in no way good at comforting but she was going to give it her best. “Just because one guy said your voice wasn’t good doesn’t mean that it’s bad,” she held eye contact, “what you should do is go audition for a better role with a director who will recognize your talent.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the girl said, wiping her tears. “The theaters will soon hear the name, Elise Caron!”

Chloé helped her up from the ground. “Please, call me Chloé.”

“Thank you, Chloé,” Elise smiled. “I hope to see you again.”

“I do too.” 

Today was the day she was dreading. Her mother staying in France meant that Chloé had not gone to New York where she could avoid people she knew. People whose identities she revealed.

Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a pair of leggings, her largest sweater, her hair down, and had no accessories. She had made a large cup of bitter coffee to prepare her for the conversation she planned to have with Marinette.

In her attire, people were walking by her with incredulous side-eyeing. It made her realize that she never really had a nice look from anyone.

Shaking her head, she noticed that Marinette had made it early today. Earlier than her friends. Steeling herself, she walked up to Marinette.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked. “Alone.”

Marinette looked skeptical but nodded. Chloé moved to a more private location. She sat on a step, angling her body to Marinette.

“It’s come to my attention that I’ve treated you rudely with no reason,” she looked at her cup. “I saw your loving family and wanted it so I treated you wrongly. I wanted to say that I’m sorry for the hurt I caused you and for basically isolating you for the past four years.”

The girl in front of her seemed shocked. “You’re apologizing?”

Chloé nodded. “Yes. After, uh, the other day, I came to some realizations and I’m trying to become better.”

“Is this just to get to be Queen Bee again?” Marinette asked, her voice stern. It was surprising to hear the tone with how tired she looked.

“I don’t expect that to ever happen again.” Chloé scoffed. “I did the worst thing possible, I’m not seeing Pollen again. I’m doing this more for me and the people I’ve hurt. I’ve got Sabrina, Adrien, and now you.

“I might not even be friends with Sabina anymore. If you could even call it a friendship.”

“I’m not going to say that I forgive you,” Marinette said. “You’ve tormented me for years but thank you for apologizing.”

Chloé managed a small smile. “Thanks. Here, take this.” She held out her cup of coffee. “It’s black, no sugar or anything but I figured that you need it.”

“Thank you,” Marinette took it and inhaled half of it in a matter of seconds. “I haven’t slept.”

“Then you definitely need it more than me,” Chloé said. “I’ll see you in class, Marinette.”

She stood up and left a surprised Marinette on the steps of the school. She walked into class a few moments later. A few of her classmates were already in their seats.

Ignoring them, she reached into her back and pulled out the homework she did with Adrien’s help. She quickly glanced over it to make sure it was complete before turning it in. 

Sabrina was already in class. Chloé took a breath in and sat in her chair. The tension between the two was very palpable. Chloé gave a small nod to Sabrina but kept quiet.

Soon enough, the rest of the class filtered in. Adrien waved at her when he walked in. Marinette gave her a strange look.

Mlle. Bustier walked in a few moments before the bell. She handed out a worksheet. “Today, we’re going to go over an essay that will be due in two weeks and then doing a quick worksheet over what we’ve read in class. But first, we’re going to get in pairs to say something nice to each other.”

Chloé hoped she would have it easy. Alya and Rose were the first pair up. Adrien got paired with Alix. A few more groups went up, each saying something nice to their partner.

“Marinette and Chloé,” Mlle. Bustier called.

Okay, so that wasn’t as bad as she thought. Chloé ignored the whispers that broke out and stood up to face Marinette.

Marinette seemed to try to grasp for something. “I like it when you wear your hair down,” she said. “Thank you for the coffee this morning.”

“You’re welcome,” Chloé also ignored the gasps of confusion. “You’re very talented at designing and your outfit is very cute.”

Marinette smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Chloé smiled back before returning to her seat.

“Girl, you got the coffee from _Chloé_?” She heard Alya ask.

Tuning out of Alya and Marinette’s conversation, she pulled out her notebook and crossed out _apologize to Marinette_. She turned to a new page and sat up to listen to Mlle. Bustier about the essay.

Maybe being nice would be easier than she thought.

Chloé tapped her pencil against her desk. She was trying to think of a topic to write for Mlle. Bustier’s essay. They were given free rein of what to write. Chloé was coming up with a blank.

Her mind was stuck on yesterday. Elise had cried after being de-akumatized just like Chloé did. How many other victims had done the same? Chloé didn’t have anyone to talk to about what happened when she was akumatized. Who’s to say that other victims didn’t?

With a plan slowly forming, she went to her father’s office.

“Daddy?” she called, knocking on the door.

“Come in, dear.”

She walked in. 

Her father sat in his chair and looked up at her. “What is it, dear?”

“I’ve been thinking and I want to start a help foundation for the akumatized victims,” Chloé said, “I want to set it up so that everyone can get the help they need to deal with the aftermath.”

Her father blinked in surprise. “Are you sure?”

Chloé nodded and sat in the chair in front of his desk. “I met yesterday’s victim, Elise Caron. She was crying afterwards and I helped her calm down.” She looked at her hands before admitting the next part. “I had no one to help me the other day when I cried. Don’t want anyone else to feel the same.”

“Oh, my princess,” her father rushed to the other side to pull Chloé into a hug. “We can do that. Do you have an idea of what you want it to do?”

She moved out of his embrace. “I want to give each victim a chance to speak with a therapist, or even with other victims about whatever they feel comfortable about. I also want the therapists to be college graduates who will get paid.”

“Okay, we can try that,” her father said, writing it down on a paper he grabbed. “Do you have a name yet?”

“I want to call it the Pollen Foundation.” She had a lot of thought on the name. Only one person should know the true meaning behind the name. “I want to give it a name that reflected change in a good way.”

Her father smiled. “I’ll finalize some of the details. Do you want to be named as the founder?”

“Uh, it probably won’t go well right now,” she said. “But if I wait, people won’t believe it was me.”

“It’s going to take a bit to get the foundation running.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll ask again when we’re ready to launch. I’m so proud of you, darling.”

 _Oh._ That’s how it feels to hear those words. “Thank you, Daddy,” she sniffled. 

“Anything for you, my little princess.”

By now, it’s been a month since she had decided to be a nice person. She still gets odd, distrustful looks. She had apologized to Mlle. Bustier about her attitude after class and hadn’t called her father to get her way.

It felt good to be nice. She was passing her classes without Sabrina’s help and wasn’t lost in class now. Her hand was now among her classmates to answer questions.

Sabrina had yet to speak with her yet. Chloé knew she wasn’t ready to speak with her but it still stung every time Sabrina looked away from her. 

She took a while for her to choose a topic for her essay and Mlle. Bustier was passing back the essays today. Chloé was anxiously waiting to see what her grade would be. This was the first paper she did herself.

Mlle. Bustier walked around the room, handing papers to the class. She stopped in front of Chloé and set her paper on her desk. “You did very well, Chloé.”

Chloé looked down at her paper and released all the breath in her lungs in relief.

 _How Niceness Changes a Person_ **_87%_ **

She got a B plus on her essay. This was way better than she thought. She did this all by herself. She knew she was grinning like a mad man but she didn’t care. _She did this._

Very careful, as if it were a fragile piece of glass, she placed it into her binder. She couldn’t believe she could make a grade like this on her essay. 

The bell rang for lunch. She packed her things into her bag and followed the mass of students to the cafeteria. Chloé didn’t have anyone to sit with during lunch these days. She used to sit with Sabrina but that probably wasn’t happening again and it’s not like she can sit with Adrien since she wasn’t the best to his friends.

She had taken to bringing her lunch now and sitting outside the door of her next class. On her phone, she was helping her father with some of the details with the Pollen Foundation. 

There were some things that had to be changed like the therapists. Her father told her that it was unlikely to get the foundation running if they were all college graduates. Her father had proposed a paid mentorship program. That way college graduates were getting paid and experience and there were people actually suited for the job.

She had yet to decide if she was going to go public but her father hadn’t asked again. Another thing added was that the foundation would help those displaced from work because of being akumatized get a job and a room in the hotel if they were evicted for not making payments.

Chloé sat next to the door of Mlle. Mendeleiev’s classroom and pulled out her lunch. Her lunch consisted of a thermos that had hot tea she had added honey to and a sandwich. It was light but it was the only thing she knew how to make without being in Chef Césaire’s way.

A shadow fell over her. She looked out to see Sabrina standing above her with a slightly nervous look on her face.

“Hey,” Chloé said. 

“Hi.”

There was an awkward pause. Chloé patted the ground next to her just in case Sabrina wanted to talk to her.

Sabrina sat down with her tray balanced on her lap. “I never thought I would see you sitting on the ground.”

“Me too,” Chloé shrugged. “It’s not something I’m worried about now.”

“You really have changed, haven’t you?” Sabrina asked. 

Chloé took a bite of her sandwich. “I’m trying to become a better person.”

“I see that. I’m sorry it took this long to speak to you,” Sabrina said.

“I honestly thought you would never want to be my friend again.” Chloé smiled at her. “I’m proud of myself for what I’ve fixed. I would understand if you ended our friendship.”

Sabrina played with her fork. “I miss hanging out with you. I don’t want our friendship to end just because of something small like this.”

“Something small?” Chloé looked at her with confusion. “It was anything but small. I used you too many times just because I was a stuck up brat who thought I was invincible because my dad was the mayor.”

“These days, it’s small,” Sabrina shrugged. “I’ve forgiven you for what’s in the past.”

Chloé’s eyes began to water. “I’ve missed you so much.”

After moving their lunches out of the way, they embraced. It felt so good to have her friend back.

Since Sabrina didn’t end their friendship, they’ve hung out nearly every day. It took Sabrina a few times to get out of the habit of trying to do Chloé’s work but eventually they figured it out. Adrien sometimes came over to join them when he was free or wasn’t hanging out with his other friends.

Now was one of those times Adrien was with them. Mlle. Mendeleliev had given them chemistry, math, and physics homework and they were all trying to get it all done to have free time. So far they had completed the physics work as quickly as they did because of Adrien.

Chloé had taken up quickly with chemistry better than she had thought. It was coming easily to her. She breezed through the questions and helped Sabrina and Adrien with what they needed.

It was a rule they had set early into their study/work sessions. They were not to give the answers to each other but instead help each other reach the correct answer. It helped each of them find the answer and understand it.

With Sabrina’s help in math, they finished their homework quickly. They had turned on _Gossip Girl_ (not that they were paying that much attention to it) after running to the kitchen to grab snacks.

Adrien was staring off to the side, Sabrina was actually watching the show, and Chloé was going over the final details with the Pollen Foundation.

Chloé’s attention was taken away from her phone by Adrien gasping. “You okay?”

“I have a crush on Marinette,” he said suddenly.

“Wait,” Chloé sat up. “Are you telling me that you didn’t know until now?”

“You’re the last person to know,” Sabrina said, not pulling her attention away from the TV.

Adrien groaned. “Are you saying that I’ve liked her for a while now?”

“Try since the second week of school,” Chloé snorted. “You were completely ready to kiss her for Nino’s project, you give her that sappy look when she’s not looking, and you are weirdly adamant about her being ‘just a friend.’”

“Wait, does Marinette know?”

Sabrina scoffed. “No. It’s honestly frustrating.”

Chloé pressed her lips together as she recalled the conversations she had overheard about Adrien. “I think the entire class is trying to get the two of you together at this point.”

“Is that why she’s always stuttering around me?” Adrien asked.

“Of course you couldn’t tell,” Chloé said under her breath. “I may not know for certain of Marinette’s feelings for you,” a lie, “but I know that no one would act like that around a friend.”

“She likes me too?” His voice carried disbelief.

Chloé looked at him with the blankest look she could muster. “Adrien, many girls, including me, had a crush on you.”

“What?” Adrien leaned back. “You had a crush on me?”

“That’s what you got out of that? Nevermind that, what are you going to do about your crush on Marinette?”

Adrien blew out a breath. “I would like to date her, but I had a bad experience trying to ask someone else out.”

“Just as long as you don’t do it like Chat Noir,” Chloé said. “You’re going to ask Marinette out _once_ and if she says no, and I don’t think she will, you are going to take the rejection and be her friend with no complaints.”

“Okay, that’s actually pretty simple,” Adrien nodded. “Ask her once, don’t be like Chat.” 

Chloé looked at Adrien. “Just know, if you pull a Chat Noir with Marinette, I will personally skin you.”

“Since when did you become protective of her?” Adrien teased.

“Since she became nice,” Sabina said, somehow with her attention between the TV and the conversation. 

“Stop exposing me,” Chloé joked. “On a serious note, take it easy when approaching Marinette. Don’t come straight out and ask her out with no explanations. Compliment her a bit, not too overbearing, keep it subtle. Don’t lay it on thick if you don’t want to startle.”

Adrien nodded and was actually writing down what she was saying. Shaking her head, she continued. “When you ask her out, do it in a private setting. You don’t want to make her feel pressured into saying yes. Make sure you communicate about PDA and what you’re both comfortable with if you get together.”

Maybe she was laying it on a bit thick but Adrien grew up sheltered and his father sure wasn’t going to talk with him about this. Adrien had a habit of keeping his mouth shut when he’s uncomfortable. Hopefully being a relationship where he talks about it would help him speak up about it with others.

“Anything else?” he asked. It was honestly adorable how dedicated to this he was.

Chloé smiled. “Let’s save that for when she says yes.”

The grin on Adrien’s face was worth teaching him about asking out a girl.

There was still one person she still needed to talk to. Ladybug was always on patrol with Chat Noir but seemed to stray far from Le Grand Paris but still keeping an eye out. 

Chloé rarely kept at her window anymore to watch them traverse the rooftops. She had obsessively watched whenever she noticed them.

Tonight was different. She needed some fresh air after her father asked more about the foundation. Chloé sat on her roof, her hair down, wearing pajamas that didn’t do much to protect her from the chilly air.

Her mind was straying to the foundation and the being responsible for the name. She treated Pollen harshly. Pollen was the top of her list of people to apologize to and underneath her was Ladybug.

She hoped that the next Bee holder would treat Pollen better than her. Chloé had no excuse for acting how she did. Hell, she wasn’t even meant to become Queen Bee.

The sound of a yo-yo zipping shook her from her thoughts. Apparently today was a patrol day for the duo. Her eyes, on habit, followed the two. 

She remembered how it felt to run with Ladybug when her father was first akumatized. The miraculous had enhanced her strength, endurance, and balance. Her eyes closed as she tipped her head back.

As much as she missed it, she enjoyed the very little she had. She regretted her reaction when she first found the miraculous. Maybe if she hadn’t told the world her identity, maybe she would still have Pollen.

Immediately, she discarded that thought. If she hadn’t revealed her identity, she might have never become a better person. If she thought like that anymore, she would most likely get back square one.

In what seemed to be a new trend with Chloé, her thoughts were interrupted by a polite cough. She turned to the noise to see Ladybug standing there with Chat Noir on the other side of the roof, not in listening range.

“Hey, Chloé,” Ladybug said softly. “May I sit?”

“Go ahead.” Chloé motioned next to her.

Ladybug dropped to the floor in one solid, fluid motion. “What’s got you up here?”

“Nothing particular,” Chloé said. “Just up here for fresh air.”

“That’s good,” Ladybug seemed to loosen slightly. She gave a thumbs up to Chat Noir who nodded.

It became clear as to why Ladybug might have come to check on her. “Oh, it’s not like that,” she said. “I’m just reminiscing but thanks for checking anyway.”

“Oh,” Ladybug smiled gently. “Sorry for assuming.”

Chloé scoffed. “It’s a reasonable assumption considering what happened.”

“Still, it wasn’t right for me to do so.”

“Maybe a little,” she shrugged.

A silence settled over them. Chloé looked to the stars, Ladybug to the streets. 

“I’m sorry,” Chloé said. “I was a brat, selfish, and rude to all of you.”

“All?” Ladybug tilted her head.

“You, Chat, and Pollen,” Chloé clarified. “I was so driven to get what I wanted that I didn’t think of how I got it. You were right to take the miraculous from me after the Battle. I’m apologizing for what I did to all three of you.”

Ladybug was looking at her in a way that made Chloé feel vulnerable. “I especially wanted to apologize to Pollen. I was unacceptably rude to her for no reason,” Chloé continued. “I also need to tell you that I’m sorry. I didn’t listen to you when you said I couldn’t be Queen Bee anymore.”

“Thank you for that, Chloé,” Ladybug said. 

“I ask just one- no, two things,” Chloé hugged herself slightly. “Can you tell Pollen that I’m sorry?”

Ladybug nodded. “I’ll make sure she knows. What’s the other thing?”

“If you put the Bee into circulation again, give Pollen to someone who would treat her better than I did,” she said. Chloé had been thinking a lot about Pollen lately and with Hawkmoth being more forward in his attacks, she knew that she would be seeing more heroes.

“I’ll be sure to do both of those things,” Ladybug assured her. “I’ll see you around.”

Chloé watched as she swung away, Chat Noir on her heels, with a “bug out!” She could breathe a little easier now with her biggest concern cleared. She stayed until they both disappeared from her line of sight before she went back inside for bed.

Chloé's hands were shaking slightly. Today was a big day. She had made her decision with the foundation. She was going to go public with it.

Her father called for a press conference when she told him yes. He was excited about launching the foundation but Chloé was nervous. 

There was no telling what the reception to her being the founder. Whether it was good or bad, Chloé was hoping that it would still help people who need it. 

“I’ve called this conference today to launch a foundation to help those that were victims of Hawkmoth,” her father said. Chloé stood behind him next to her mother.

“Mayor Bourgeois, is this a creation of your own?” a reporter from the crowd called.

Here was her moment. No amount of preparation would get her ready for this.

Her father smiled brightly at the face of the cameras. “No, I did not. In fact.” He turned back to Chloé, as if gauging her reaction. She nodded to reaffirm her decision. “My daughter, Chloé, was the one who came to me with this idea.”

He stepped away from the podium so Chloé could take his place. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. The moment she stepped forward, cameras started taking many pictures and momentarily blinding her.

“Hello,” she said when the flashing lights stopped.

Hands with recorders darted forward. “Mlle. Bourgeois, what prompted you to create this foundation.”

“Mlle. Bourgeois, why the sudden change of attitude?”

“Mlle. Bourgeois, how long has this been in the works!”

Chloé bit her lip at the onslaught of questions. “Three months ago,” she began, only for her to be interrupted by more questions.

Her brow furrowed as she waited for the questions to die down. A few moments later, it seemed to work as the reporters teetered off.

“Thank you. I will not be taking any questions until the end,” Chloé said. “As I was saying, three months ago, Hawkmoth showed his face again. He came to me with a promise and,” deep breath, “in a moment of weakness, I said yes to him.”

Questions started again, but she couldn’t stop for them. “Three months ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir fought against me and they won. I was deakumatized, had my Miraculous taken away from me, and made it home.

“I woke up and the first thing I did was check the Ladyblog. I was terrified by what I had done.” Her hands tightened on the podium slightly. It was difficult for her to tell strangers about this. “The second thing I did was break down in tears before I invited my best friend over to apologize about how I treated her. From then on, I apologized to those I made feel bad in my everyday life.

“This foundation was an idea I got shortly after one of the many victims was deakumatized in my room. I spoke with her after she had cried over what happened. It made me realize that Paris had nothing that helped those affected by Hawkmoth.”

Now was to reveal the name of the foundation. “With that, I am proud to introduce the Pollen Foundation,” behind her a banner dropped down (not her idea). “The Pollen Foundation will help the victims in any way that works for them. We hired therapists to help and have them mentor recently graduated college students or those who need credits for their class.”

“Mlle. Bourgeois, will the therapists be paid?” A reporter asked as soon as questions were allowed.

“Yes,” Chloé said. “Each therapist will be paid along with those they mentor.”

“How will they get paid?” another asked.

This was something that came up with her father. “We ask for small donations from those willing to donate.”

“Why have a mentorship program?”

“We wanted to let graduates and students have the opportunity to gain experience for the future.”

“Thank you for coming,” her father cut in, “but that is all the questions for now. We have a website that you can refer to for anything else.”

Chloé backed away as her father took over. The hard part was over now.

The unfortunate thing about launching the foundation during the week was going to school the next day. Chloé could feel all the stares and hear the whispers of the students. She held her head high.

“Was that the secret project you couldn’t talk about?” Adrien asked, matching her stride.

Chloé nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been working on this for months now.”

“Really?” He smiled brightly. “I think it’s a good idea. I’m surprised it took this long for someone to do something like this.”

“It surprised me too,” she said. “I tried looking it up to see if there was a similar thing but I found nothing. It’s something that I needed and it’s something another would need too.”

Adrien pushed the classroom door open for her. “I’m sure it would be beneficial to a lot of people.”

“I hope so.” She pulled her homework out of her bag and set it on Mlle. Bustier’s desk. “You still coming over tonight?”

“Yeah, if Father doesn’t change his mind,” Adrien said. He placed his homework on top of it. “I’ll let you know.”

Chloé nodded and they parted ways to their desks. Nino was the only one by Adrien for the moment.

Sabrina waved slightly at her. “I saw the conference.”

“Oh?” Chloé faked innocence.

“Thank you, Chloé.”

Chloé let a small smile loose. “I’m glad it’s out there now.”

Marinette and Alya walked in. Adrien’s eyes were instantly drawn to her. Chloé rolled her eyes, balled up a piece of paper, and threw it at Adrien’s head.

He jolted as it hit him. He turned to Chloé with a small glare. ‘Subtle,’ she mouthed. His eyes lit up in understanding and he nodded before going back to talking with Nino.

Nino’s face was still showing his confusion from their exchange but nevertheless resumed whatever they had been talking about.

Mlle. Bustier walked shortly after all her classmates settled in, efficiently ending all conversations. “Good morning class, let’s start off with our daily compliments. Does anyone want to start us off?”

Rose’s hand flew up almost immediately. She moved to the front of the class when she was called on. Mlle. Bustier called on Ivan to partner with her.

A few more pairs went up before Chloé was called on. She set her pencil down and walked to the front of the classroom. Alya was called to be her partner.

Since Chloé was called on first, she had to start off the compliments. She took in a deep breath. “I want to thank you for writing about Miracle Queen,” she said. “Without it, I would not remember what I did and be able to do what I did.”

Silence reigned over the class. It was clear that they hadn’t expected Chloé to thank her for her article. Alya was also stunned.

“I also want to apologize for what I did to you that day,” Chloé continued. “It was in a fit of uncalled for jealousy and anger.”

“Thank you for your apology,” Alya said, finally finding her voice. “I’m glad that you started up a foundation for those akumatized. May I ask questions about it later?”

Chloé smiled gently. “Yeah, that's fine with me.” 

Both girls walked to their seats. Mlle. Bustier continued with calling pairs. Chloé picked her pencil out and crossed out _thank and apologize to Alya_ off her list.

“Yes, Adrien,” Chloé said into her phone. “I know you placed a donation with Pollen. It’s kind of hard to miss when you put your name down as Carter Baizen.”

Chloé reached in her bag to grab her room key. “How did I know? Because we both thirsted over him before he lied to Serena. And yes, I know we already knew what happened.”

“Yes, I know Sebastian Stan is a gift that we don’t deserve.” Chloé waved her room card over the scanner and walked in. “That reminds me, we should rewatch the Marvel movies. Yes, I know that we live in a city of superheroes but why not watch the cheesiness of comic book heroes _and_ see Sebastian Stan again.”

She set her bag on the hook next to her door. “I knew that would sway you. No one could resist him.”

“Yes, I used him against you,” Chloé said. She walked into her living room and stopped at a little octagonal box sitting on the coffee table. “I’ll call you back.” She hung up, ignoring whatever Adrien was saying.

She set her phone on the coffee table, falling onto the couch. The last time she saw this box was when her mother had been akumatized. Just because the box was there doesn’t mean that it was Pollen; there had been others too.

What was confusing her is why there was a Miraculous box sitting on her coffee table. Ladybug had said that there was no way she was being chosen again when she last took it. What had changed her mind about this?

Chloé sat up to get a better look at the box and something white on the floor caught her eye. She bent forward to pick it.

_While Queen Bee has been compromised, it doesn’t mean that there can’t be another Bee hero -LB_

Her eyes filled with tears. There was no way that she had the bee miraculous again. Not after what she did. Her hands shook as she reached for the box.

Chloé slowly opened the box with her eyes closed. She remembered being slightly blinded the first time she opened it. Her eyes stayed shut tightly even after the light died down. She didn’t want to face a dream that might not have been true. 

“Hello, my Queen,” a tiny, very familiar voice said.

This was no cruel joke that Ladybug played on her. Pollen was _here_. Her eyes opened with her shock. “Pollen?”

Pollen floated in the air just above the bee comb. “Yes.”

“I’m so sorry,” the words almost caught in her throat but she forced them out with a small sob. She couldn’t help but repeat herself. “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize anymore,” Pollen said. “Ladybug has already done so for you.”

Chloé pulled her lips in as she considered her next words. “I was absolutely terrible to you the last time I spoke to you. I won’t not apologize about it.”

Pollen moved to rest on Chloé’s knee. “You were feeling down and Hawkmoth took advantage of it, Chloé. That’s what he does. This is no different.”

“But,” Chloé tried to say.

“Don’t,” Pollen interrupted. “You have changed from what I’ve seen.” her antenna perked up. “Ladybug told me about a certain foundation to help those akumatized.”

Chloé felt her cheeks heat up. “I didn’t expect to see you again. I was ready to see someone else use your miraculous.” 

“Bees tend to stick together once they’ve found their Queens,” Pollen said. “Ladybug is going to need someone who knows how a Miraculous works and I wasn’t about to let her choose someone else.”

Tears started to form but she wiped her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy. Pollen was here with Chloé instead of another person.

She picked up the comb and went to put it in her hair before her mind reminded her of something. “Too many people know what the bee Miraculous looks like,” she said. “Is there a way for you to change it?”

“What would you want it to be?” Pollen asked, neither confirming nor denying it.

Chloé thought for a moment. “I think it would need to be easily hidden sometimes. I was thinking of a necklace.”

Pollen flew up to take the comb out of Chloé’s hand and seemed to focus on it. The miraculous glowed brightly, causing Chloé’s eyes to automatically close.

When they opened again, Pollen was holding a long-chained necklace that had a bee pendant on the end. Chloé held her hand out for Pollen to drop it in her palm. Her hands moved to the back of her neck as she fastened the clasp. 

“Thank you,” Chloé said. To whom, she didn’t know. 

Pollen smiled at her softly. “I’ve missed you, Chloé.”

“I missed you too,” Chloé pulled Pollen into her cheek for a hug. “So much.”

It had been two weeks since Ladybug had left Pollen on her coffee table. Since then, there had been no akuma attacks. Every time she saw Pollen, her hand would press against her necklace.

She was still waiting for the day where Ladybug would come to her and realized her mistake. Pollen had pretended to not notice when Chloé fiddled with the miraculous box after she had done her homework.

Since Queen Bee was no longer available, she had to find a new name. Chloé had really liked Queen Bee too. Her notebook had different names that she could choose but none of them seemed right.

She was currently going over her list and spinning the box on one of its corners as her pencil tapped on the paper. Why did naming herself have to be so difficult? 

Getting tired of looking at the same list over and over again, she set the box and pencil down and woke her computer. 

She looked at the LadyBlog, a common occurrence since she had the interview with Alya. On the main page, there was a banner with a link leading to the Pollen Foundation’s website.

To her surprise, many people had donated almost immediately after she revealed it. M. Agreste had been one of the few to donate as soon as they had opened their box. 

Chloé scrolled through the LadyBlog and noticed a recent akuma alert not too far from here. With her eyes wide, she closed the tab and bolted to her window, calling for Pollen to transform her.

With her trompo handy, she made it to the attack site relatively quick. Ladybug and Chat Noir were both following the akuma as they rampaged the area.

She swung faster to catch up with the famous duo. Ladybug spotted her and nodded to a rooftop across the way from where the akuma decided to stop.

“You have a name yet?” she asked as soon as the three of them landed on the roof.

Chloé shook her head. “Not yet.”

“I have a suggestion,” Chat Noir said, his arm resting on his baton.

“Oh yeah? Lay it on me cat boy.”

Chat Noir laughed at Chloé for a moment before sobering up. “How about Apidae? It’s the scientific name for honeybees.”

“I like it,” Chloé nodded. “Call me Apidae from now on.”

Ladybug smiled gently before becoming serious again. “All we’ve gotten at the moment is that the akuma is named Tickler. They seem to be a little kid who was tickled against their will.”

Apidae snorted softly. “Who doesn’t get tickled against their will?”

“Right?” Chat Noir nudged her with his elbow.

“Anyways,” Ladybug said before the conversation moved off topic. “It looks like their power is to feel like you’re being tickled constantly. It seems harmless until you have the victims who are laughing so hard that they can’t breathe.”

“Have you found out where the akumatized object is?” Apidae asked, moving to the edge of the roof to get a better look at the akuma. The akuma was dressed in a long shirt with leggings. Other than the bright orange and purple clothes and pale blue skinn, you would think they were a normal kid.

Chat Noir joined her. “Not yet. There doesn’t seem to be anything that jumps out.”

“As of now, we were trying to get the citizens away for them,” Ladybug said.

Apidae’s eyes narrowed as she looked over the akuma’s form. There were no hair ties, belts, rings, bracelets, or anything else that could be the akumatized object.

Her brow furrowed as she remembered when Sabrina was akumatized. _All_ of Sabrina was invisible, including the object. What if Tickler’s object was hidden too?

“I’m going to get a closer look,” she said, swinging her trompo out and hooking it on a lamp post nearby.

Ladybug’s hand on her arm caused her to stop. “Are you absolutely sure that you can do this safely?”

“Nope,” Apidae said. “But if I’m correct about this, the object is hidden somewhere on them and I can’t see it this far away.”

Ladybug’s eyes darted all over the place as she decided what to do. “Be careful then. If you feel trapped, come back here as soon as possible. We are a team and teams work together.”

“I will,” Apidae said, hiding how those words affected her. 

With a small salute to the duo, she swung herself to the top of the lamp post. This close, she could see that Tickler had a permanent smile and a slightly darker blue tear tracks on their face. Her eyes once again swept the akuma. She paid close attention to parts of their body that could hide an object. 

Their hair was pin straight which meant that the akumatized object couldn’t be there. Her eyes searched over the areas that the shirt covered and couldn't tell if there was something there. 

With a bit of frustration, she continued the search on the leggings. 

_There._

Barely visible was an anklet under the left side of the leggings. Apidae only saw it because of the end of the chain hanging out.

Turning towards the duo, she waved for their attention. When she had it, she tapped her ankle to indicate where the object was. Hopefully they understood her.

With a nod, Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped from the rooftop to confront the akuma. Apidae jumped to the sidewalk to meet up with them.

“You believe it’s around her ankle?” Ladybug asked.

Apidae nodded. “The only thing I saw that could be an object was the anklet.”

“Do you have a plan?” Chat Noir twirled his baton.

Apidae watched as the akuma walked farther down the road. “Doesn’t Ladybug come up with the plans?”

“Not all the time,” Ladybug said. “What do _you_ think we should do?”

“There is really no way to get to the anklet without Venom,” Apidae thought for a moment. “Have you called on Lucky Charm yet?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t know if we really need it to stop her.”

“Okay,” Apidae said. “Save that until later. Does Tickler have to touch people to affect them or not?”

“It’s done by a wave of her hand,” Chat Noir told her. “We don’t know if it can be done by touch yet.”

Apidae bit her lip. “If I can take them down with Venom, Chat could destroy the item with Cataclysm. Lucky Charm can be used to restore the citizens back to normal.”

“How are you going to use it?” Ladybug asked.

Was this a test? Apidae shook that thought out of her mind; it didn’t matter right now. Stopping Tickler did. “I could try to sneak up behind them and hit them but they might see that coming.”

“They might,” Ladybug said. Her hand had come up to rest on her chin. “What if I call Lucky Charm now to see what I get. It might help us with catching them.”

“Unfortunately, it seems like the Lucky Charm doesn’t give you exactly what you need.” Apidae looked at Chat. “How do you feel about being a distraction?”

Chat nodded. “I can do it.”

“Great,” Apidae clapped her hands together. “Take all the attention you can from Tickler so that me and Ladybug can sneak up on her. Since I can’t use my trompo to tie her up and sting her, Ladybug will have to use her yo-yo.”

“Then you’ll sting her,” Ladybug finished for her. “After that, we break the anklet and deakumatize them.”

With a plan in mind, it was only a matter of minutes before Ladybug had to call her Lucky Charm to reverse what Tickler did. Odd enough, a bee figurine had appeared.

Ladybug called for Miraculous Ladybug with a knowing smile. Apidae went to the victim.

“Hey there,” she said to the little girl sitting on the sidewalk.

The girl looked up at her. “Hi.”

“My name’s Apidae, what’s yours?”

“Amiee. Are you the new Queen Bee?” Amiee looked curious. 

Apidae bit her lip. “Yeah, I took over for her.”

Amiee hugged her and ran back to her mother who was trying to get past Officer Rogers.

Ladybug moved away from the reporters to stand next to Apidae. “You did really good today.”

“Thank you,” Apidae said as her necklace beeped. “I guess it’s time to leave.”

Together, Apidae and Ladybug went to an alley way as Chat Noir went home. Ladybug still had three minutes left on her timer.

As Apidae landed, a yellow light rushed over her. Chloé caught Pollen as she was released from the miraculous. Her hand moved to her pocket to pull out a strawberry to feed to Pollen.

Once Pollen wasn’t as exhausted and floated beside her, Chloé pulled her miraculous off her neck. “Here you go.”

“It’s yours,” Ladybug said with a small frown. “At least until Hawkmoth is gone.”

Chloé shook her head. “That’s not how it works, right? I know I had it for two weeks but I can’t keep the Miraculous. I don’t deserve it.”

“If you’re sure.” Ladybug’s frown turned into an easy smile. “See you later, bug out!”

Chloé watched Ladybug zip away. As much as she would miss Pollen, it was best that Chloé didn’t keep her permanently. She turned away and started the trek to the hotel.

“Okay, what are you going to do?” Chloé asked Adrien.

“I’m going to go up to Marinette and I’m going to ask her on a date,” Adrien said. “I’ll do it in a private setting so I won’t pressure her into saying yes.”

Chloé nodded. “Exactly. Keep it simple and be yourself.”

Adrien did a little jump in place and shook out his hands. “Okay, I’ve got this.”

With a pat on his back, Adrien was off to where Marinette was talking to Alya. Chloé smiled as Marinette stuttered to agree and followed Adrien.

“Does this have to do with your conversation with Adrien?” Alya asked after she walked over to Chloé.

Chloé laughed. “Just a bit. Adrien spent the night at my house a while ago and had just realized that he liked her. Since he had no clue how to talk to a girl, I decided to help him.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Take her to a private setting so he didn’t pressure her and to make sure to communicate boundaries,” Chloé said. “And that if he pulled a Chat Noir on her that I would skin him.”

Alya whistled. “Didn’t know that you were protective of her.”

“Trust me, _everyone_ has a crush on her,” Chloé said, crossing her arms.

“Oh my god,” Alya whispered. “You were pulling her pigtails, weren’t you?”

Chloé sighed. “At first I was but then I got used to saying mean things to her. Marinette was actually the third person I apologized to.”

“You know, when you first started being nice, I didn’t believe you,” Alya said. “And then you stuck with it and now it’s been almost four months and you haven’t stopped being nice.”

“It was harder than you would think.” Chloé began to walk to class with Alya in tow. “I spent _years_ being mean and to do a complete 180 was difficult.”

Alya nodded. “I just got to say, I like this side I'm seeing.”

“Thank you.”

They split up to sit at their seats. Chloé pulled out her notebook and a pen. Once that was out, she grabbed her phone to surf the web.

The Ladyblog was the first thing she pulled up. On the front page was an article that Ayla had written about Apidae. The picture was of her holding her fist up with Chat Noir and Ladybug with a bright smile.

The picture was the first that she had seen of her new outfit. Her feet to mid-thighs were a solid black. From her shoulders to mid-forearm was also a solid black. The rest of her arms, minus the fingers, were deep gold. Her shoes were wedges with a black hexagon on it. 

The torso of her suit was very reminiscent of her old suit with deep gold and two downward stripes around her waist. Her neck had a Black turtleneck that ended in a black triangle on her front and back. She liked the antenna headband that was in front of her hair that was in a beehive style.

Chloé stared at the photo for a bit. She looked so happy. 

Sabrina sitting next to her pulled her attention away. “Adrien asking Marinette out today?”

“Yeah, they’re talking right now,” Chloé said, putting her phone away.

Like they were summoned, Adrien and Marinette walked into class with shy smiles and their hands intertwined. Cheers erupted from the class causing the two to blush.

Adrien caught her eye and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her.

Chloé smiled back at him, happy for him.

After class, Chloé went home immediately. Sabrina was busy and Adrien had his date with Marinette after school. She said “hi” to Jean-Pierre on her way up to her room.

She opened the door and went to her room to change. With new clothes on, she went to her living room to watch something. She stopped in place when she saw a familiar box sitting on the coffee table again.

Chloé walked to the table and picked up the note that sat on top of it.

_You’ve more than proved yourself. Welcome to the team, Apidae -LB_

With a large smile, she opened the box.

Pollen rose up and smiled back. “Hello, my Queen.”


End file.
